Section Psyche
by garasu no tenshi
Summary: Duo can see the future, Quatre has superhuman strength, Trowa can 'feel' things, Hilde can see ghosts and Zechs can read minds. Yep, people! They are psychics. YAOI, 1x2, 3x4, 5xM yada yada yada...
1. Chapter One: The Dark Shadow

Yo! Minna-san! Hajime mashite!!! You know what? My bestfriend, Yuki no Tenshi, is going to get my head for this 'cause this plot was an original one with originally designed characters. gomen ne, Yuki, I just had this urge to replace my characters with GW characters! Hehehe. hope y'all like this!  
  
~~~ The Glass Angel  
  
YAOI, 1x2, 3x4, 5xM, 6xN, yada yada yada...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW, but everything else in the story, it's mine!  
  
Setting: Present time, Earth; dunno where. (Hehe..)  
  
Section Psyche  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Dark Shadow  
  
Someone is definitely following him.  
  
Duo can sense it, the presence of a person stalking him, watching his every move, looking at his every step.  
  
Waiting... and waiting.  
  
The braided young man wasn't sure if his stalker is male or female. All he knows is that he, or she, had followed him from his house. Unfortunately, he sensed the presence of a number of people behind him ever since he left home from school. All of them are strangers.  
  
One of them is his stalker.  
  
He didn't want to look back because by doing so would alert his stalker. He, or she, would know that Duo had sensed his or her presence.  
  
He pondered while walking why the person is following him. He couldn't think of any reason why someone would stalk him. But then, a human's mind is very complex, so how would he know how someone would think?  
  
He sighed.  
  
He hasn't done anything wrong. God knows, people just adore him at school. Maybe someone was jealous? But why stalk him?  
  
Or maybe, someone was suspicious.  
  
His heart skipped a beat. Could it be? Could someone stalk him because he or she knows Duo's secret? Did he, or she, want to expose Duo?  
  
Can't be, Duo thought. His secret is a closely guarded one. Surely no one knows that he is a psychic except his classmates and mentors. But then, why?  
  
He walked faster this time, trying to loose his stalker. If someone is not suspicious, then what could be the reason?  
  
This time, his violet eyes widened as another idea struck him.  
  
Could it be. another psychic?  
  
Hell.  
  
He stopped, then ran as fast as he could, turning from one street to another. Ten minutes later, Duo stopped running. He extended his spider sense to spot his stalker's presence around him. The nagging presence a while ago was gone.  
  
He sighed with relief and scratched his head.  
  
He was about to continue walking when the presence came back full force.  
  
Very near...  
  
Behind him.  
  
Duo froze, unable to, for the first time in his life, move.  
  
"I got you now..." said a masculine voice from behind, one hand stretched is if reaching out for Duo's neck.  
  
Duo got a grip of himself and turned around.  
  
But no one was there.  
  
Again, the presence vanished... into thin air.  
  
Duo continued to walk, pausing every now and then to feel the presence around him. He resumed walking when he was satisfied that his stalker is completely gone.  
  
He snorted. Teleportation, he thought, that was what he used to come and go.  
  
Then he is a psychic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was back again in the street leading to his school, Sthrathmore Academy, when he froze in mid-stride. Pain shot through his head with a force of a bullet, coursing relentlessly and blinding him for a split second-and then, the vision.  
  
At first, there was this hazy picture, then he saw where the vision will take place... a fairly crowded street, no cars, a post of some kind, pedestrian lane.  
  
Then he saw him.  
  
A young man, probably the same age as his, was crossing the street unhurriedly. His gleaming brown hair is slightly unruly, moving with the soft breeze. His cobalt-blue eyes managed to seem both serene and enigmatic at the same time. His tall, slender form moved with an innate grace of a panther.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, came the car.  
  
It was racing towards him. and he just look at it, his eyes still enigmatic, no expression of fear or surprise on his face.  
  
The car was about to hit the young man when he snapped out of his vision.  
  
His breathing was quite labored. He was heaving slightly and small beads of perspiration slid down his face.  
  
Some of the people around him were looking at him oddly, but he didn't care. He was used to this.  
  
He tried to remember the vision, tried to spot just one clue about the setting of it. The place was easy to find, he'll just use his spider sense to broaden his eyesight and he'll be able to see places miles away from him. But the time.  
  
The times of his visions were always unstable. They might occur tomorrow, two days from now, next week.  
  
Or maybe today.  
  
He tried to recall again his vision, the crowded street, devoid of cars, the post of some kind, the pedestrian lane. he was crossing it.  
  
Post?  
  
He focused on the post that is not a post, but a clock.  
  
Bingo! And the time is. 9:10. He looked at his watch. It was 9:05.  
  
Again, Duo broke into a run, broadening his eyesight to find the place in his vision. He came to an intersection and looked at the northern street.  
  
No brown-haired guy there.  
  
He turned to the opposite direction, and this time, he saw the guy.  
  
He ran towards him, and the guy had already taken a few steps to cross the street. And, like in his vision, the car appeared suddenly, running towards him.  
  
Duo had no choice. He leaped from his position and propelled his body to push the young man out of the car's way. He heard a slight gasp from the guy, as if he was more surprised by his help than by the car that almost hit him.  
  
They ended up on the other side of the street, with him crouching in front of the guy and the guy on his knees with his right hand down on the ground to balance himself. Just before the screeching car turned to another street to vanish, Duo sensed the presence of his stalker again. From inside the car.  
  
He was about to stand up and chase the car when the guy from behind said, " Wait."  
  
Duo stopped, and looked slowly at the guy. The guy was staring at him with narrowed cobalt blue eyes, but still inscrutable. Duo stared. he can't help it.  
  
His eyes are very beautiful.  
  
"What?" Duo asked warily, annoyed by his thoughts.  
  
The guy stared at him still, which made him more wary.  
  
"Thank you." The guy said, then he stood up.  
  
Duo blinked, then also stood up.  
  
The people around them congratulated Duo suddenly, which was very surprising since he hadn't been aware of them lately.  
  
"You certainly did a good job there, sonny," said one of the men, tapping Duo's shoulder, "that driver should be arrested!"  
  
"I agree." Duo murmured, shaking his head.  
  
"Well, thank God you helped the poor boy in time!" said a woman.  
  
Duo grinned.  
  
The crowd started to go one by one, until the two of them were left behind. Duo looked at the silent boy behind him and said, "Hey, you're welcome."  
  
The guy continued to look at him.  
  
Duo frowned a little, and stared back.  
  
Then the guy surprised Duo by smirking. He turned and walked away from the braided youth.  
  
Duo continued to stare at the figure of the retreating guy, his mouth hanging open.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, Duo dreamt of the unknown guy.  
  
The two of them were standing side by side facing the windows. They were in the classroom of Section Psyche, his section in Sthrathmore. The guy's eyes suddenly narrowed when they heard a voice from outside.  
  
"Dekiga subete korosu..."  
  
They looked outside of the window and saw a silhouette of a man standing at the rooftop of the building across their own.  
  
Duo knows that voice, that presence... it was his stalker.  
  
Duo's stalker raised his hand and a burst of flame suddenly appeared, shooting towards them. The force hit the windows and the glass shattered... Duo bolted upright in his bed, his heart pounding viciously and his breathing rasped audibly. Sweat beaded his face and his violet eyes are a bit glazed. He shook his head violently, trying to clear his mind, his long braid whipping from side to side.  
  
It was... a prophetic dream.  
  
He wasn't surprised, because his primary ability is Precognition, he should always expect a vision or two.  
  
But this was the first time he had a prophetic dream.  
  
And the guy and his stalker were with him, too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, dressed in his black school uniform, Duo went out of his house to go to school. He paused every now and then to sense the presence of his stalker.  
  
But it didn't come back.  
  
So Duo walked his usual route to Sthrathmore.  
  
Two blocks from there, he heard his name being bellowed.  
  
"DDDDUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He turned, a grin plastered on his face. A pretty girl with short, black hair and twinkling eyes was waving frantically at him. It was Hilde, his classmate.  
  
She's on the other side of the street, and after waving at him, she grinned at something visible to her eyes alone beside her. Then she carefully crossed the street.  
  
"Duo!" she said, when she reached him. "I'm so glad to see you!"  
  
Duo's eyebrow shot up. "What? We always see each other in school." He grinned, meaning it as a joke.  
  
Hilde scowled at him, but he can see the worried expression on her too expressive face.  
  
"What's up, Hilde?" Duo asked, serious this time.  
  
"Well, you see, I'm not sure but Garth here," she nodded at her companion that he can't see, "told me that I was being followed."  
  
Duo was first amuse by his friend's friend, Garth the ghost, but his gaze sharpened when he heard her problem.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Hilde looked at him, puzzled. "The stalker? I think we lost him."  
  
"You think? What exactly is your friend ghost saying?"  
  
Hilde looked at the ghost at her side, then she nodded. "He said that no one is following us, or me, anymore." then she blinked, "Hey! How come you know about my stalker?! Did you foresaw it?"  
  
"Hah. I didn't. but I was stalked yesterday."  
  
Hilde gasped. "Do you sense him anywhere?" she asked anxiously, looking around.  
  
"Nope."  
  
When they were in front of the huge gate of Sthrathmore Academy, Hilde bid her ghost-friend farewell. Duo smirked, amused.  
  
"You shouldn't do that, you know. People will talk once they see you talking by yourself." he lectured, swishing his index finger side by side.  
  
"Hmp! Let them think what they want to!" Hilde said belligerently.  
  
When they entered, there were already a fair number of students in the school grounds. But a hush descended when they passed by.  
  
"Oh. My. God! It's Duo Maxwell!!!" whispered one giggling girl to her friend.  
  
"Isn't he cute? And a genius, too, since he belong in Section Psyche!" said another student.  
  
"And that's Hilde Schbeiker with him, the computer genius! I heard she was accelerated to Section Psyche!"  
  
Whispers continued.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Duo could here everything they're saying. He snickered at their comments. Hilde saw that.  
  
"What were they saying today?" she asked, also grinning.  
  
His grin widened. "That we're both geniuses!"  
  
From the soccer field, a pair of turquoise colored eyes followed Duo and Hilde. He threw a soccer ball upwards and kicked it towards the two, his aim accurate.  
  
Duo sensed the incoming ball, jerked sideways, and kicked the ball.  
  
It went straight to the goal.  
  
The turquoise-eyed young man clapped his hands.  
  
"Knew you could avoid it." he said, walking towards Duo.  
  
Duo grinned. "Heh! 'Course I can! You have totally no faith in me, Quat!"  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner laughed. The blond Arabian in the soccer uniform, whom is also the subject of many female fantasies, shook his head.  
  
"Nah. I know you won't miss, Duo, that's why I aimed it at you!" he turned to Hilde. "Good morning, Muse."  
  
Hilde made a face. "Quatre! Don't call me that!"  
  
Hilde had been 'Muse' from the start since, for the mean time, she is the only girl in the section. Not that there were many boys in Section Psyche. There were only the four.  
  
"Yo, Quat, where's Trowa?" Duo asked, looking around.  
  
Quatre smiled and pointed his thumb upwards.  
  
Sure enough, the silent, brown-haired young man with a one sided bangs covering one side of his face is lying high up on one branch of a huge tree, reading a book.  
  
"Man, it's too early to study." Duo muttered, scratching his head."You better go down now 'cause class starts pretty soon!" he yelled.  
  
Trowa looked at Duo through his visible emerald eye.  
  
"Why are you. agitated, Duo?" he asked quietly, then he went down the tree gracefully. Like his fellow classmates, he's popular despite his bid for solitude.  
  
Duo blinked, then shook his head. "Adepts." he muttered under his breath. "I'll tell y'all after we went to the classroom." Then he proceeded to their classroom, with Hilde behind him.  
  
Quatre and Trowa looked at each other.  
  
Quatre nodded, "Duo sure is troubled." Then they followed the two.  
  
When they caught up with the pair, Duo hissed, "I heard that!"  
  
The four arrived in their classroom to find their last classmate, Zechs Merquise, there, waiting for them.  
  
Zechs, who was the eldest of them, was actually a prince of a European kingdom named Milliard Peacecraft. With his casual elegance, his long, silver hair and stunning good looks, he was probably the most popular in their section.  
  
"G'morning," he greeted, nodding at them, then he looked at Duo, "You seemed troubled."  
  
Duo groaned aloud. "Shinigami save me from goddamn empaths, telepaths and adepts.!"  
  
"I resent that." Trowa said quietly. Quatre smiled amusedly.  
  
Zechs smirked, "You should work hard in maintaining your mental wall, heck, I can even read what you're thinking right now. 'Goddamn telepath. why won't he leave me alone?!'"  
  
Duo slumped down his chair, snorting, his reddish-brown braid flicking sideways.  
  
Quatre looked at him from his chair. "So? Why are you so troubled? Did something happened?"  
  
Zechs then scowled, "You had a stalker, too?"  
  
Duo had enough. "Dammit, Zechs, try invading my mind again and I'll shove you out!" he yelled angrily. Zechs snickered.  
  
Duo scowled, but he calmed down. "Yeah, I had a stalker yesterday." His eyebrow shot up, "Too? That means you were stalked, too?"  
  
Zechs nodded stiffly.  
  
"I was stalked earlier this day on my way here." Hilde added.  
  
Quatre sighed. "Trowa and I were stalked, too. Yesterday afternoon after school." He shook his head, "I cannot sense anything from him, he must have a thick wall. but Trowa sensed his presence." Trowa nodded.  
  
"I also sensed him. and I think he's a psychic." Duo gestured with his hand. "He disappeared when I looked back."  
  
"Teleportation, huh?" Trowa murmured.  
  
Silence ruled the room.  
  
Duo, beginning to get restless, stood up abruptly, and went to the windows to look outside the room.  
  
He remembered his dream. This is the window that will be shattered.  
  
He broadened his three senses to the point that he can hear what was being said below in the school grounds, see past two blocks, and smell the food being prepared in the canteen.  
  
He listened to what the students were talking about below, and as usual, it was about them. He snorted. They all thought that the students here are geniuses. They thought he was the math genius, Quatre was the rich, athletic guy, Trowa was the tall, dark, intelligent and silent type, Zechs was the gorgeous European and Hilde was the computer genius. True, they were all that, but the only reason why they're in Section Psyche was because they're all psychics.  
  
It was Duo, the Precognitive; Zechs, the Telepath; Quatre, the Empath; Trowa, the Adept, and Hilde, the Medium.  
  
He shook his head and went to sit down again since there was nothing suspicious.  
  
Quatre looked at him worriedly. "Are you ok, Duo?"  
  
Duo frowned. "I had a premonition."  
  
They all looked at him sharply.  
  
He was about to answer their unspoken question when footsteps were heard from outside.  
  
"Miss Une's here. I can't feel her presence but her heels are making a racket. I'll tell y'all later." They went to their desks.  
  
The door opened and there came the tall form of Miss Une, their adviser. She had long, straight brown hair and dark brown eyes. She is also a psychic. Her primary ability is purely defensive, the projection of mental shield.  
  
"Good Morning, class."  
  
They all stood and greeted.  
  
"Blessed quietness. I can't even use my spider sense!" murmured Duo.  
  
Zechs smirked. "Well, that is her job-to stop us from using our powers inside this classroom."  
  
Miss Une smiled. "You got that right." She placed her both hands on her desk. "By the way, you have a new classmate."  
  
The five looked at each other.  
  
Another psychic?  
  
Duo fixed his gaze in the doorway since he had a nagging suspicion about the identity of their new classmate. But he was still surprised to see him enter the classroom.  
  
He was the guy from yesterday.  
  
"Class, I want you all to meet you new classmate, Heero Yuy."  
  
~~~~~~~@@@@@~~~~~~~  
  
So. what do you think? Should I continue this? Pls. review! And be gentle!! (I think I've heard that somewhere before.) Since this my first GW fanfic. Okey, okey, tell me all your criticisms and I will gladly thank you all!!  
  
(God! I've never been a martyr in my entire life!) Oh, FYI: Adepts pick 'things' up. like emotions, presence, facts etc. mediums have the Sixth Sense, Telepaths can read minds and communicate w/out talking, but Touch Telepaths can read minds and enter it (Zechs is both), but can't communicate silently. Empaths can feel other people's feelings, and spider sense is one category of Adeptness. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Enigma

AHH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!! The story thickens in the next chapters! For those of you who're wondering where the hell the other characters are. Wufei, Dorothy, Mariemaia, Sally, Noin, Meiran and, of course, Relena.. You'll see in the other chapters. I AM NOT A RELENA HATER, BUT RELENA IS NOT MY MOST FAVORITE CHARACTER. (snickers)  
  
YAOI, people!!! 1x2 (sucker for them), 3x4 (Cute!), 5xM and so on and so forth.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them but I own everything else. (As much as I like to, I don't..)  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Enigma  
  
"Dekiga subete korosu!"  
  
Then, the window shattered..  
  
Duo jerked up. His breathing is labored. He looked around at his room. Nothing..  
  
Then he sighed.. just the damned dream.  
  
It was the same dream as yesterday, when he dreamt about Heero and his stalker.. he returned to his former position, lying on the bed.  
  
Heero Yuy.  
  
The thought of his name conjures up an image of an enigmatic young man with dark brown hair and unusual cobalt blue eyes. He remembered what had happened at school yesterday morning. After Heero introduced himself, the five of them rose to introduce themselves and, traditionally, after introductions, they will one by one exhibit their abilities.  
  
"My name is Heero Yuy. I am Japanese and 16 years old. I just arrived here last week." Heero said, inclining his head slightly.  
  
The five looked at each other again.  
  
"My name is Quatre Raberba Winner, Arabian and 16 years old. Nice to meet you." Quatre smiled. Heero nodded.  
  
"Trowa Barton, French and 16 years old." Came Trowa's short introduction.  
  
"Hullo, my name is Hilde Schbeiker. I'm German and 14 going to 15." Hilde laughingly told Heero.  
  
Zechs was formal. "I am Zechs Merquise, European and 18 years old."  
  
Lastly, Duo grinned, his violet eyes twinkling. "Yo, Heero! Hehe.. now I know your name. I'm Duo Maxwell, American and 16 years old."  
  
By now, Heero is staring at him like the first time when he saw Duo. Then he nodded. "Thanks for your help again."  
  
Hilde gasped. "You know him?"  
  
Quatre looked mildly surprised, Trowa's visible eye narrowed slightly, and Zechs' left brow shot up.  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
They all looked at Duo. Even Miss Une is curious.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes heavenward.  
  
"Sheesh.. I just happened to have a vision of a person who was almost hit by a car, and that person happened to be him." Duo shrugged.  
  
"What are you? Precognitive or clairvoyant?" Heero asked, curious.  
  
"Both, actually, but I tend to get more visions!" Duo answered happily.  
  
And the exhibition began. Miss Une stopped using her power to allow them to show each of their abilities. Zechs was the first. He stared intently at Heero's eyes for a long moment, then he held Heero's wrist.  
  
Heero didn't even blinked.  
  
Try as he might, Zechs can't read him. He gave up, shrugged and let him go. "Can't read him," he said, pointing to his temple, "he got a strong wall."  
  
"Then I won't be able to show my primary ability." Quatre said cheerfully. "I guess I'll have to show my second. Heero, besides being an empath, I also have telekinesis, but I disliked its effect on myself and the reactions of other people so," he shrugged, "I aimed the power to myself. Now, my usual strength has increased four folds." Quatre looked at Miss Une. "Do I really need to show it?"  
  
Miss Une shook her head. "No need to, Quatre. He will see it soon, for sure."  
  
Next is Trowa.  
  
"I'm an Adept. How can I show it?" he shrugged. "I know six people are outside this classroom in the corridor, Miss Une forgot her eye glasses, Zechs is a little pissed off and Duo is quite nervous and troubled."  
  
Zechs scowled and Duo pouted. "HMP!" he huffed.  
  
"Hey! I didn't even know that Miss Une wears eyeglasses!" Hilde complained.  
  
Miss Une smiled. "This room happened to be sound-proof. And I only use my eye glasses when reading, but I still bring it everyday." She nodded. "I did forget it."  
  
Then Hilde walked towards Heero.  
  
"I'm a medium."  
  
Heero's eyes showed interest. "You can see ghosts?"  
  
"Ummm," she nodded happily. "I have many invisible friends."  
  
"Don't bother about that, Heero, 'cause she's the only one who can see them!" Duo said lazily. Hilde glared daggers at him. Duo just grinned and shrugged. "Yo, Heero, I won't show you my power 'cause you've already seen it.. Or at least was saved by it."  
  
Heero stared at him.  
  
"How about you, Heero? What is your ability?" asked Quatre.  
  
All of them looked at Heero curiously.  
  
"My primary ability is Teleportation. My secondary ability is Telekinesis, but I didn't aimed it at myself." he said, looking at Quatre.  
  
To demonstrate, Heero took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and then, a moment later, he vanished into thin air.  
  
Everyone was surprised. Duo looked around, trying to spot Heero's location. He looked out the window, and saw Heero on top of the rooftop, leaning at the rails and looking at them.  
  
"Where is he?" Hilde asked, clueless.  
  
Duo gestured excitedly towards the rooftop.  
  
"He's there." he yelped.  
  
When they all looked at Heero, he disappeared and reappeared inside their classroom.  
  
Quatre and Trowa smiled, Zechs nodded and both Duo and Hilde exclaimed, "Cool!"  
  
"Hey, you didn't need my help at all yesterday! All you got to do is to teleport! Why thank me?" Duo asked, puzzled.  
  
Heero's lips formed a small smile. "Hn. I can even turn it over, but that would be suspicious. You did save me from public scrutiny."  
  
Duo's clock alarmed, snapping him out of his reverie. He sighed.  
  
Time to go to school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dressed in his classic black uniform, which he favored because he like black-which earned him the nickname "Shinigami"-he let himself out of his home. Cautiously, he extended his spider sense and looked around.  
  
No stalker.  
  
He sighed, and snorted. He's starting to get paranoid. He continued to walk to his school, when suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder. Duo stiffened, then he turned around.  
  
Intense cobalt blue eyes clashed with surprised violet eyes.  
  
"HEERO!!!" Duo exclaimed, "You startled me!"  
  
"Didn't mean to." Heero said quietly. "I thought you would sense my presence."  
  
Duo frowned. "Funny thing is, I can't." he looked at Heero curiously. "Is it because of your mental wall?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Duo smirked. "Well, hell. You and Miss Une are the only two person I can't sense." Then he looked around. "Hey, where did you came from? I mean, where do you live?"  
  
Heero pointed to the house next to Duo's.  
  
Duo snapped his fingers. "Oh, so you were our new neighbor who moved in a week ago. Should have known that you would move in. Though I knew you'll be a new classmate. You see, I had this dream..."  
  
"The one you mentioned yesterday?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yup!" They continued to walk. "But I didn't get to tell you guys what the stalker said. I dreamt about it again last night so I think I got it now." He frowned, thinking hard and remembering what was said in his dream. "It's in some foreign language. I know French, Arabic and German from Hilde, Quatre and Trowa, but I can't understand what was said." He crossed his arms. "I think it goes something like, 'dekiga subete koros' or something."  
  
"What?" Heero suddenly stopped and looked intently at Duo.  
  
Duo frowned. "'Dekiga subete koros.' Yeah, that's it! Do you know what that means?"  
  
Heero snorted. "Funny you should ask me, it's in Japanese."  
  
Duo's eyes widened. "Really? What does it mean?"  
  
Heero's eyes hardened. "It means, 'I will kill you all'."  
  
Duo gaped at him, speechless.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Someone's out there to get our heads?!" Quatre nearly yelled, shocked. Testimony of this was his words and tone that made Duo wince.  
  
"Couldn't have said it better myself." Duo retorted. Then he sighed. "I just remembered what the stalker said in my dream, and Heero translated it to English."  
  
"Hmm.. and he wants to kill us all." Zechs murmured.  
  
"Maybe that's the reason why he stalked us two days ago!" Hilde cringed at the thought.  
  
Quatre placed his hand on his chest. "Oh dear." he can sense fear building up in the room.  
  
Trowa placed a hand on Quatre's back, supporting him. "Are you alright?"  
  
Quatre leaned back for a second or two, then he straightened, smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Trowa, it's nothing."  
  
Trowa also nodded. "Did you see his face this time, Duo?" he asked.  
  
The braided young man shook his head. "Still vague."  
  
Silence reigned in the classroom.  
  
Quatre can't stand it. "Guys, we shouldn't be afraid! Okey, so one psychic wants to kill all of us.. but we're all psychics, too! We can defend ourselves."  
  
"Yes we can, Quatre, but remember that this psychic's power is Pyrokinesis." Zechs reminded him.  
  
Quatre sighed. "Yes, I know he's a firestarter, and we haven't encountered someone like that before, but if we all worked together, I'm sure we can overcome this!" Suddenly, he smiled. "Come on, guys, we're a team here! All for one and one for all!" he joked, laughing.  
  
Everyone stared at him as if he lost his mind. Quatre smiled hesitatingly. "Hehe.. like the Three Musketeers?"  
  
Only Quatre could snap tension as thick as this. Zechs smirked. Duo and Hilde laughed, and even Trowa smiled his rare smile.  
  
"Alright.." everyone agreed.  
  
Heero just stared at them all through this.  
  
Duo blinked. "Hey, Heero! You also gotta pledge this! You're part of this team! And we look out for each others' backs!" he yelled at the silent boy.  
  
Heero blinked, and stared with surprise at the people who already trusted him to help them and vice versa. Quatre was smiling gently, Trowa was looking at him intently, Zechs' head was bowed and his lips in its usual smirk, Hilde's eyes were wide and waiting, and Duo.. Duo was grinning expectantly at him.  
  
He bowed his head, his long bangs shading his eyes from the others' views. "All for one and one for all." he murmured.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"GOD! I never thought I'd live to see dismissal time again!" Duo exclaimed, breathing hard and sitting down on the bench inside their training grounds. His classmates were either lying face-up to the ceiling, sitting on the floor with the shoulders leaning on the wall, or drinking water.  
  
Hilde groaned. "That was probably the most intense training that we ever did," she snorted, "thanks to that stalker."  
  
Earlier this day, they told Miss Une everything. Their teacher was first shocked, then she recovered. "We must increase the level of your training exercises. so that when the Pyrokinetic attacks, you can be able to defend yourselves properly."  
  
And thus, their grueling training began.  
  
One reason why there are only six students in Section Psyche is that the students should be psychic. The school was silent about this, careful not to reveal that they train psychics to master their powers in this institution. Being good in academics was a perfect alibi to be promoted here, which was why many students thought that all six of them are geniuses. Another reason is because they are taught differently in Section Psyche. In the morning, they are taught with the usual subjects, and Miss Une is their only teacher. But after lunch, a secret passage door leading to an underground training room is opened so that they can have a place to train. Their trainer is Lord Treize Kushrenada, a famous baron and soldier from Europe, who is also a psychic. He has a tenth-scaled spider sense, probably the reason why he was such a victorious soldier.  
  
The secret room was huge. The space from floor to ceiling was 30 feet and 50 feet from one wall to another, giving them ample space to train. They had obstacle courses, martial arts, target-shooting practices, Fencing and weapon-handling but today, they were trained individually.  
  
Quatre trained in the obstacle course, where he was instructed to avoid obstacles with his power. It was like the usual course, where he had to skip hurdles and big rocks or climb a man-made obstacle mountain. But this time, the obstacles were bigger and deadlier than before. Although he did succeed in finishing the course, he was so tired the he almost collapsed from strain.  
  
Hilde and Zechs have no definite power to train since their abilities improve themselves through experience, so they practiced target-shooting, martial arts and weapon-handling, but like Quatre's, the level of their training was also increased.  
  
Trowa was trained together with Duo, since they're both Adepts. The first was Trowa, who was to avoid strong, rubber bullets aimed at him. There were several real guns positioned in the four walls of the room, and he stood in the center. The first batch of bullets was easy to avoid, but as time passed by, he became tired of dodging and the guns were shooting faster than before. Soon, Trowa had to run or jump to avoid being hit.  
  
Duo was a little better than Trowa, even though Trowa is a full-blown Adept and Duo just has his spider sense, Duo had the advantage to see flashes of the future. He knew where the bullets would aim. So Trowa had a lot of bruises than him.  
  
Heero was trained personally by Treize, never mind that this was only his second day. They had a fencing duel, since Treize saw that Heero excelled in Fencing. Their battle was intense, quite deadly, and they were free to use their powers, so Heero used again and again his Teleportation, but Treize was still able to sense him. The battle, to everyone's surprise, ended in a draw. But it was apparent that Heero was more exhausted than Treize. He sat on the floor right after the two of them lost their rapiers, breathing deeply and hurriedly. Trieze approached him and held out one hand.  
  
"That was interesting, Heero." said Treize.  
  
"Hn." But Heero was smiling  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They left school after resting for half an hour. Trowa went with Quatre because their houses were close from one another, and Heero went with Duo because of the same reason. Zechs was fetched by a gleaming black limosine and Hilde went with Quatre and Trowa.  
  
Duo and Heero walked side by side, both was silent. Duo was looking every now and then at Heero, then he lifted his arms and interwined his hands on his nape. "So. what's the verdict so far?" he asked.  
  
Heero looked at him. "Verdict?"  
  
Duo nodded. "Yeah.. verdict. What do you think about Section Psyche?"  
  
"Hn." was the reply.  
  
Duo frowned. "What was that supposed to mean?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "It's only two days.. how should I know?" he said.  
  
Duo's face fell down.  
  
"But then again, what I saw these past two days were pretty impressive." Heero said, smiling briefly. "I enjoyed the classes, especially the training. And everyone was welcoming."  
  
Duo grinned again. "Really?"  
  
Heero nodded, his face turning enigmatic again.  
  
"That's good." then Duo laughed. "I thought your eyes were going to pop out when I asked you to make the pledge!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Really, Heero, you should improve your vocabulary!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Well, I can't help you in vocabulary 'cause I just hate English. Bores me to death. I like math, it makes me think analytically."  
  
Heero snorted. Duo grinned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From the rooftop of a building under construction above the place where Heero and Duo were walking, a girl with long, black hair smiled. She held up a hand and an ice dagger was formed on her palm. Then the girl proceeded in cutting the ropes supporting a steel lift.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo stopped walking, but Heero continued.  
  
"Hey! Why can't you complement me back when I said you're good at fencing?" He yelled at Heero. "Hmp! It's good that Treize won. That should teach you some humiliation!" he was about to run when a sudden, familiar pain speared through his head... then the vision.  
  
"Hn. He just won because I didn't use my Telekinesis. I'm a fair player." Heero looked back at his annoying classmate, but it was to see Duo pointing upwards. His frightened eyes were looking at Heero, wide and dilated, and his mouth was hanging open  
  
Heero transferred his gaze up, and saw a steel lift hurdling down towards Duo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She smiled when she heard a loud crash and small particles of dust flew in the air due to the impact.  
  
Mission Accomplished.  
  
Another figure appeared suddenly behind her. She smiled and walked straight to his opened arms.  
  
Then they vanished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Duo! Duo! DUO!"  
  
Duo heard the voice.  
  
What? What am I hearing? I'm already dead... seen it with my own eyes... GOD! Who's that annoying guy calling me over and over again...  
  
I am dead...  
  
Then he felt strong arms shaking him.  
  
...Or am I?  
  
"DUO!!"  
  
Duo groaned and opened his eyes.  
  
"What?!" he asked in a loud, annoyed voice.  
  
Heero stopped shaking the braided youth. "Yokata." then his eyes hardened. "Baka! Why didn't you told me that a lift is hurdling towards you?! Kisama!"  
  
Duo blinked. "Yeah, I know. that's why I thought for a moment that I died."  
  
"Hn! You really could have died, thank your power it warned you immediately." Heero gestured behind him angrily. "Look at what that steel lift did."  
  
Duo looked behind Heero. "WHOA!"  
  
The steel lift was crumpled, creating a small crater on the ground.  
  
"Baka.."  
  
Duo shook his head. "What? What does that mean?!"  
  
Heero scowled at him. "Hn." Then he calmed down. "Can you feel any presence anywhere near here?"  
  
Duo closed his eyes briefly. "None."  
  
Heero nodded. Then he stood up and brushed his uniform.  
  
Duo blinked again, then also stood up.  
  
"Heero, you saved me!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Duo ignored his reply. "Thanks, man! I owe you one."  
  
Heero looked at him.  
  
"You owe me nothing, I merely repaid what you did to me two days ago." Then Heero smirked. "That's one for one, Duo."  
  
Then he continued to walk, leaving Duo yet again staring at him.  
  
~~~~~~~@@@@@~~~~~~~  
  
HHHMMMMM... sooooo... what do you all think? Good? Was it good? Please R & R!!!! 


	3. Chapter Three: The Aftermath

Hullo minna! Sorry for the late update, I still haven't made up my mind how this story, especially this chapter, would go. (snorts) Mattaku! This chapter isn't supposed to be included, but when I read the original chapter three, which is now chapter four, it's as if there's something missing, and because I'm a sucker for 1x2, this chapter is about them, again. LOL.  
Enjoy.  
~~~The Glass Angel  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Aftermath  
  
Duo stared blankly at the door of his home. Still stunned by what had happened-what had almost happened-and what he had seen, he didn't even noticed when Heero said a subdued "Goodbye,", and walked to his own house earlier. He blinked when he realized that he's now standing in front of the mahogany door of his home.  
  
It was eerie, seeing your own death. Duo wasn't able to react, to think, or even to remember anything. Thank God he had the sense to point upwards, or he'll be dead meat by now.  
  
He shivered, still remembering for the umpteenth time the images of his vision. He didn't know why, but earlier, he was able to ignore it, heck, he had even taunted Heero that he was starting to like him and the rest of the gang 'cause he's honoring his promise of 'all for one and one for all'.. but all that changed when they were halfway home. By then, the images reappeared, cruelly penetrating his clouded mind.  
  
So, it's true what they say... shock comes slowly to a person.  
  
He sighed, hand clasping the doorknob. He opened the door and stepped inside... then he stopped, shocked, when he saw his mother in front of the door, crying softly.  
  
"Mom.."  
  
Helen Maxwell snapped up, then she ran to him and hugged him as if afraid that he would vanish.  
  
"Duo!!! Oh, Duo.." she cried, her violet eyes turning red because of the onslaught of tears.  
  
Duo blinked, confused. "Mom, what happened?" he frowned. "Did something happened?"  
  
Helen shook her head and, sniffing, she lifted her blond head from his shoulder to face him.  
  
"I saw it, Duo, I saw.. that lift c-crush y-you underneath it.. I saw you d- die.."  
  
Duo remembered now that his mom is also clairvoyant.  
  
"Oh, mom, it's okey, I had help... my friend Heero, the one I told you about last night? Our new classmate? He saved me from that nasty steel lift..." he smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, mom, please stop crying..."  
  
If there was one thing that he hated most, it was to see his mom crying. She had already shed enough tears for a lifetime.  
  
Helen Maxwell came from a very prominent family from Philadelphia, but she didn't grow up with the usual luxuries that comes with being rich. Instead, she was cast aside by her own family that labeled her a freak, because of her unusual ability to see visions or 'know' things that she's not supposed to know.  
  
When she was little, she was always locked inside her room with only her toys as her playmates. She was not allowed to go to school, so she was house tutored by a strict teacher.  
  
God knows how many tears she had shed at that time.  
  
She was only allowed to go to highschool and college because her grandmother insisted on it. By then, many people noticed the beauty of the violet eyes and gleaming blond hair of the Maxwell heiress, and they came to befriend her one by one. But Helen knew that if they discover anything about her power, they would back out, so she kept silent about it, ignoring her 'knowledge', without them having suspicions. Everything went well. She met many people, friends, and acquaintances. But she fell in love with only one.  
  
Gerard Addams.  
  
They got married, and for a time, was happy. They had a son they named Duo, and Helen was able to get away from her family. But happy times, unfortunately, tend to last for only a short time.  
  
Helen had this vision of her husband dying-got hit by a big truck-so she told him about it. Gerard just looked at her with doubt, as if she'd lost her mind, then continued on his way. Helen, afraid for his life, followed him. No sooner was he stepping on the street when a roaring truck came to view. Helen pulled him to safety, but not before the truck went past him, missing him by an inch. Something in him snapped.  
  
Helen was so happy that she embraced her husband, but she was rewarded by a slap on her face. Stunned, she felt him pull her wrist towards their home. There, he accused her of being weird, unusual, and being a freak. Then he packed his clothes and went away, leaving his son and wife alone. A week later, a file for divorce came to their house.  
  
By then forth, Duo was raised single-handedly by his mom, with the help of her grandmother, and she reverted her and Duo's names back to Maxwell. But that doesn't mean that she didn't cry for his father.  
  
In fact, she cried a lot for his father. Duo could still hear his mother's muffled sobs at night.  
  
"Well!" Helen said, trying to shove her vision at the back of her mind. "We should thank your new friend Heero. It wouldn't be polite not to." She sniffed. "I'm so glad you're alright, Duo." Then she brightened. "I know! We should invite Heero to dinner! Do you know where he lives? Call him! I'll cook some steak for us!"  
  
Duo grinned. "I don't know about you, but Heero is a bit of an introvert... he might not want to join us..."  
  
"Oh, for God's sake, Duo! Don't make excuses! Call him!"  
  
"Nah!" Duo shook his head. "He lives beside us, so I'll just drop by after I change."  
  
Then he ran to his room upstairs.  
  
Helen looked at the empty space occupied by Duo moments ago. Then she smiled, wiped her lingering tears, and said to no one in particular, "Well, I guess I have to finish making dinner!"  
  
~~~~~~~@@@~~~~~~~  
  
Upstairs, Duo changed to his customary black t-shirt and very dark-blue jeans. He liked dark colors, especially black. His mom asked him once why he favored them, but Duo just can't explain why.  
  
Shinigami. Many people dubbed him that, his Japanese nickname meaning 'god of death'. He liked it, too. Maybe because it was cool to have a Japanese nickname-a dark one even-but for some reason, he felt attached to the name.  
  
He snorted.  
  
Maybe because he was so close to Death.  
  
Maybe because almost all of his visions were about the death of someone.  
  
He fell down on his bed.  
  
He knew that people called him Shinigami because he like wearing black. Foolish people. But then again, they were the same ones who dubbed the students of section Psyche as geniuses. Boy, if they only knew...  
  
He remembered Heero, his... friend? He called Heero his friend in front of his mom, and he save Duo's life, didn't he? But clearly, Heero didn't want to be his friend because he was just returning the favor of saving his life by saving Duo's life. 'That's one for one', he said... but Duo was positive that he sensed relief and worry inside Heero...  
  
Duo shook his head. When did he start being an emphath? The emphath is Quatre, NOT him! He's just making that up, because that is what he wanted..  
  
Wanted? Yes, he wanted to make Heero his friend. He wanted that banter that they had before that horrible vision. He also wanted Heero's worry so that he will speak in Japanese again.  
  
Duo frowned, trying to remember the words Heero said. Baka... Yup, he said baka. He said other things but the only one he caught is baka. He got up from his bed and went to his desk to get his Japanese-English Dictionary. Then he searched for the meaning of 'baka'.  
  
He yelped when he saw it. "HEERO!! DAMN YOU!!  
  
~~~~~~~@@@~~~~~~~  
  
Heero snapped up from closing the faucet in his bathroom. He frowned. Did someone call him? Duo?  
  
Then he snorted, noticing his foolishness. He's not an Adept, for God's sake.  
  
He wiped his wet face with the towel and went from the adjoining bathroom to his bedroom. He had already changed his clothes. Now, he's wearing a white shirt and black pants.  
  
Why in the world did he think that Duo would call him?  
  
And since when did he start worrying for the braided baka?  
  
You like him. You like them. Admit it.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
You were worried earlier when Duo almost died. Admit it.  
  
"They're just my classmates. He's just my classmate."  
  
Admit it. You want them to be your friends.. You want Duo to be your friend...  
  
"I can't afford to have friends..."  
  
Heero shook his head, then he went downstairs, trying to think of a way to feed himself. He can't cook, so cooking is out. That leaves eating out or ordering.  
  
He sighed, and stared at the large living room where, at the present-and probably for the next week-he was alone.  
  
He was a loner, but there comes a time when even loners don't want to be alone. Unfortunately, that came today.  
  
He was about to pick up the phone when the doorbell rang.  
  
He frowned. He wasn't expecting anyone.  
  
He went to near the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"Duo." came the terse reply.  
  
He raised one eyebrow and opened the door. Then he blinked when he saw a fuming Duo Maxwell.  
  
"What..?"  
  
Duo came inside barging into Heero, thus, knocking the air out of Heero. Heero fell to the floor, while Duo remained standing with his hands on his waist, grinning evilly.  
  
"And that was for calling me baka!!!"  
  
"Kisama!"  
  
"What? Are you now cursing my ancestors?"  
  
Heero calmed down. "Hn." He stood up. "What do you want, Baka?"  
  
Duo's eyes narrowed. "You really wanna die, ne, Yuy?!"  
  
"Hn. I called you stupid because you are stupid."  
  
Duo looked as if he's going to jump on Heero again, but he sighed instead. "Yeah, you're right. What I did earlier, it was stupid." He frowned. "I just didn't know how to react, especially when I saw my deat-"  
  
"What do you want?" Heero interrupted.  
  
Duo blinked, then grinned. "Mom want to invite you over for dinner. We're having steak."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I told Mom that you saved my life, so..." he shrugged.  
  
"I told you, that was one for one." Heero reminded him.  
  
"Heck, It's not my idea! It's my mom's! And I can't very well go against her wishes, now do I?"  
  
Heero stared at him.  
  
"Are we in a staring game again?" Duo asked, frustrated.  
  
"Okey..." Heero whispered inaudibly.  
  
"What? You said something?"  
  
"I said okey. Baka." Heero said in his normal voice.  
  
Duo's face broke into a grin. Then he grabbed Heero's wrist-which surprised Heero-and proceeded to drag him towards the Maxwell house.  
  
~~~~~~~@@@~~~~~~~  
  
Dinner was a nice affair that night, Heero decided while he looked at the bantering people in front of him. Helen was telling Duo to cut his long hair, but the latter just jumped from his seat and held his braid protectively.  
  
"You won't make me!"  
  
"I can and I will!"  
  
Heero smiled for a moment, but soon, bittersweet memories conjured in his mind. He bowed his head.  
  
"Heero? Man, are you okey?" Duo asked when he noticed the bowed head of his classmate, the banter forgotten.  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
Helen was looking at Heero strangely. Then she said abruptly, "Duo, in time, I'll get you to cut that long braid of yours. Meanwhile, I'll get dessert. You should eat at the living room, so that I can clean the table."  
  
"Mrs. Maxwell, I'll help." Heero volunteered.  
  
"Nah, man, you shouldn't go against mom, 'cause she likes to order everyone around." he winked at him. "Let's go."  
  
When they arrived and settled at the living room, silence ruled them. Helen came and went but silence is remained. Duo, unable to take the it, asked, "Heero, are you okey?"  
  
"Do I look like otherwise?"  
  
Duo snorted. "Sarcastic git." He raised his eyebrow. "If I may be impertinent for a while, Your Royal Highness, I say you do."  
  
"Hn." Heero stood up and crossed the room to go out to the balcony.  
  
Duo followed him. He stared at Heero for a long time, then he said, "You can tell me."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Honestly, Heero, you SHOULD improve your vocabulary!"  
  
"I am perfectly capable of speech, thank you very much."  
  
"YAY! That must have been your longest sentence since I've known you!" Duo cheered.  
  
Silence again.  
  
"So...?"  
  
"You really won't let this go?" Heero frowned at Duo.  
  
Duo nodded happily.  
  
Heero bowed his head again. "I... remembered... something."  
  
Duo waited for the elaboration, but it was obvious that it was all Heero was willing to say. but he prodded still. "...something?"  
  
"My mom."  
  
If he was expecting something, this was not it.  
  
"My mom... she died a year ago."  
  
"Oh." Duo didn't say sorry because he knows Heero would just scorn his apology.  
  
In reality, Duo is a VERY curious person. But seeing the other person whom he wanted badly as a friend uncomfortable, he changed the subject, "What about your father?" he asked.  
  
Shutters descended in Heero's eyes that were, moments ago, a little emotional.  
  
"He's away on a business trip for a week."  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"I hate him."  
  
It was stated, neither shouted nor said with any particular emotion. It was frightening, but also... understandable.  
  
"Yeah, I hate mine, too."  
  
"Because..?"  
  
"What? You've suddenly became curious?!"  
  
"You started it. Now, it's my turn."  
  
"Smart." He looked at the midnight blue sky with its glittering stars. "He left us and made my mom cry."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I really dislike family matters, ne? They're soooo boring!" Duo stretched. "C'mon! Dessert is waiting."  
  
"I agree." Heero said.  
  
But Duo stopped and held one hand out to Heero.  
  
"Now that's settled, we're friends, right?" Duo said cheerfully.  
  
Heero stared at him, then at the hand in front of him.  
  
Then he reached for it.  
  
I thought you didn't want to?  
  
I didn't.  
  
But.?  
  
But it's too late.  
  
They shook hands, with Duo grinning like a maniac.  
  
It's already too late.  
  
~~~~~~~@@@~~~~~~~  
  
Duo was in the act of turning his light off when a knock sounded on his door.  
  
"Duo? Are you still awake?"  
  
"Come in, mom!"  
  
Helen smiled when she saw her son sitting on his bed.  
  
"Your friend was wonderful. And he's handsome." She said, sitting beside him.  
  
Duo snorted. "So what? I'm much more!"  
  
Helen smiled. "I bet he has many admirers."  
  
Duo sulked.  
  
"He is also polite and mild-mannered."  
  
"Mom! What is it that you wa-"  
  
"And he's also lonely.. and alone."  
  
Duo stared at her. "Mom.."  
  
"You must help him, Duo. My guess is that you're the first person whom he had permitted to be that close to him in a long time. Based on what you told me about him.. we must take care of him, Duo." Helen said.  
  
"'Course I'll help him! What kind of friend do you think I am?!"  
  
Helen smiled. "The Good kind."  
  
"Exactly! That's why I intend to be with him always."  
  
~~~~~~~@@@~~~~~~~  
  
Duo made his promise true. Wherever Heero went, expect Duo to be there. Half of the day passed by, and Heero can't take it anymore.  
  
"Duo! What are you doing?" Heero asked, his anger starting to errupt.  
  
"Being with you, man! We're best friends, remember?" Duo told him cheerfully.  
  
"I thought it was only friends."  
  
"Nope. I changed my mind."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I figure that I have a huge debt because you saved my life!"  
  
"What?" Heero asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Well, my 'saving your life' isn't valid, 'cause you could have saved yourself, hell, you can even blast the damned car. But in my case, I can't even think of anything to do! That means I still owe you one!"  
  
Heero blinked, staring uncomprehendingly.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Heero asked in a low voice.  
  
"It means, buddy, that you're stuck with me!"  
  
~~~~~~~@@@~~~~~~~  
  
"This is interesting. Let's bet when will Heero hit or punch Duo." Zechs said from his place.  
  
Quatre was giggling behind his hand.  
  
Trowa's eyes dance with amusement when he saw Heero staring unbelievably at Duo. "It seems those two had met their match, with each other."  
  
Hilde grinned. "This should be interesting. I wonder if I can also call Duo stupid or baka 'cause he doesn't seem to mind now."  
  
"Hilde!!! I heard that!" Duo yelled at her.  
  
Quatre smiled as he felt the light-heartedness of his classmates when just yesterday, everyone was filled with tension.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" asked Trowa from behind him.  
  
Quatre tipped his head sideward, lifting his hand to his chest. "I'm just glad everyone's not worried about the stalker anymore."  
  
Trowa remained silent while he looked at his smiling best friend. But a thought kept running inside his mind.  
  
I just hope this lasts..  
  
~~~~~~~@@@~~~~~~~  
  
"So, what should we do now? Why don't we attack them?" said a girl with long black hair.  
  
"Patience. We'll get to that." was the answer.  
  
A tall blond girl stood up.  
  
"Can I be the one to attack now?"  
  
He stared at her, then smiled. "If you want to."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oookkkeeeyyyyy... glad that was over. Now I can eat.  
  
Ja ne. 


	4. Chapter Four: The Voice

Hullo! Tadaima! Here, this is chapter four, just for you. Thanks for all who reviewed! I didn't have to be a martyr after all! Sorry if it took me a long while to update. There weren't enough reviews! *pouts*. To all who doesn't know, this is YAOI, 1x2, 3x4, 5xM yada yada yada.. Enjoy.  
  
~~~ The Glass Angel.  
  
~~~~~@@@~~~~~  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The Voice  
  
// Please.... help me.... it hurts!! It's so...... painful..... HELP!!.... can't take t-this anymore..... I know.... I know that..... someone..... can hear me....please help me.....//  
  
The pain was consumingly.... excruciating.  
  
He felt fire suffuse his left arm, the flames shooting down to his bone. His response was just as instantaneous. His head spun, he felt dizzy and his vision blurred.  
  
He felt the sharp knife make another deep cut, then the voice in his mind screamed.  
  
// AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! //  
  
And another ugly cut appeared on his left arm, adding to his agony.  
  
Quatre woke up with a hoarse cry tearing from his throat. His heart thundered and he gasped for air, his lungs suddenly incapable of breathing.  
  
His left arm was throbbing with intense pain, and when he looked at it, it was bleeding like crazy due to several deep cuts from the sharp knife. It made his head spin yet again...  
  
...then suddenly, the one cut started to heal itself. Then the other open cuts closed slowly and the bleeding stooped.  
  
In a blink of an eye, all his knife cuts were healed, only a streak of redness from the deep cuts lingered on his pale skin.  
  
Nothing more.  
  
No scars.  
  
The only indication that his 'dream' wasn't just a dream is the bloodstains on his blankets and pillows.  
  
Quatre folded his legs upward and rested his forehead on his knees. He looked sideward to his left and he lifted his left arm. He wiggled it, then closed and opened it, then he shook it. Quatre sighed.  
  
It had happened again.  
  
A sudden knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Quatre, I know you're awake...."  
  
The door opened, revealing a small woman who looks like the female version of Quatre. She has the same azure eyes, the same shade of blond hair, and the same features, just that hers was just more feminine than Quatre, and her hair is just longer.  
  
Quatre smiled slightly. "Mother..."  
  
Quatrine Winner also smiled, but hers was strained. Then she walked towards him and sat at the foot of his four poster bed.  
  
"How are you?" Quatrine asked gently, caressing his right cheek.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "I'm okey..."  
  
But Quatrine also shook her head. "Quatre, I felt it, I felt your pain."  
  
Quatre bowed his head and shifted, trying to hide the bloodstains.  
  
But his mother was quick, and she gasped when she saw the bloodstains on his blankets and pillows. "Oh, Quatre!!" she cried, then she embraced her son.  
  
"It happened again? But why?"  
  
Quatre rested his head on his mother's shoulder. "Don't worry, mother, it healed immediately, and I only lost a few blood." Quatrine caressed her son's temple.  
  
He yawned. He didn't know why but whenever his mother hold him like this, he always feel safe and... drowsy. "Mother, I had the most peculiar 'dream'... about someone... a girl... I don't know who..." he yawned again. "Her voice kinda reminded me of Dorothy... but that can't be... how can I feel her pain? Pity I didn't get to see her face.. My power doesn't work like that ..."  
  
His mother stared at him in shock. Quatre yawned for the third time.  
  
Quatrine looked at her son for quite a while, then sighed. "Go to sleep, my son."  
  
Quatrine didn't have to say it anymore since Quatre's already asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the other side of town, at this time of the night, a tall girl with long, blond hair and Nordic blue eyes looked at the bloody knife on her hand. Then she looked at the deep but closing wounds on her left arm.  
  
She smiled.  
  
Emphathy is such a wonderful power.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Trowa was just preparing to leave his home when his sister, Catherine, called from the den.  
  
"Trowa! You have a phone call from Quatre's mother!"  
  
Trowa inclined his head thoughtfully, then he proceeded to the den. He lifted the phone to his ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Trowa," Quatrine said from the other line, "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Winner."  
  
"I was wondering... if... could you accompany Quatre to school this morning? He refused to ride in the car," a small, but strained laugh, "and I was just wondering if... well, he told me that recently, you all had a stalker... " she left her request hanging in the air.  
  
Trowa smiled. He felt worry even from across the line.  
  
"Don't worry, Mrs. Winner, I'll accompany him to Sthrathmore, I'll be there shortly."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mother shouldn't have bothered..." Quatre murmured quietly from beside Trowa. The brown-haired, unibanged youth smiled slightly, then he looked ahead.  
  
"She's just worried." he said.  
  
"Trowa, sorry for the bother..."  
  
Trowa shook his head. "Aren't you the one who said we should help each other out? All for one and one for all?"  
  
"Yeah, " he admitted, "But..."  
  
"Then don't argue anymore and walk."  
  
They were near their school when Trowa, out of the blue, asked, "You're bothered... What happened? I can feel your worry..."  
  
Quatre stopped walking, staring with wide eyes at Trowa. Then he sighed. "No... it's nothing...maybe it's just the strain of the stalker..."  
  
Trowa inclined his head in his usual way, then he nodded, accepting his explanation  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yo! Quat! Trowa! G'morning!" Duo greeted from his desk. The grinning braided youth was sitting on his desk instead of the chair. In front of him, leaning on his back against the window, in his no doubt favorite position, was Heero. His greeting was a single nod in their direction.  
  
In the past week when Heero first arrived in Section Psyche, the two had become the best of friends, with Duo always in the company of the brown- haired young man. Especially now, when five days ago, Heero saved his life.  
  
"'Morning." Zechs said. Then he raised his right brow. "You're almost late. Why is that? Usually, you two are the first ones to get here."  
  
"Were you stalked again?!" Hilde asked from her desk, disturbed.  
  
Quatre smiled. "No... it's because of a... dream."  
  
Duo's grinning face became serious. "Does it include me, Heero and the stalker?"  
  
"Nah... it's about a girl...."  
  
"Then you didn't get another ability.... Wait a sec," Duo blinked as Quatre's answer sank in. "D'you say a girl!!!???"  
  
All looked at Quatre in surprise, even Trowa. Heero raised his left brow.  
  
All of them knew that Quatre avoided girls like plague, for some reason they don't know, even though they swarm around him like bees around honey.  
  
Quatre smiled again. "Knew I'd get reactions like that...I know I'm a bit strained around girls, having bad experience with them and all, except Hilde, but it's true...I dreamt about a girl, who reminded me of another girl from my past."  
  
"How come we'd never heard of a girl from your past before?!" Duo demanded. "C'mon, Quat! Tell us!"  
  
"What bad experience???!!!!" Hilde also demanded right after Duo.  
  
Quatre just smiled, saying nothing.  
  
Hilde pouted and looked at Zechs. "Is he telling the truth, that he dreamt of a girl?"  
  
Zechs narrowed his eyes, a gleam of interest evident. "I think so. I tried to read him and I heard a woman's voice, but he closed his mind immediately, so I didn't get to hear more."  
  
Quatre was saved from further inquisition with the arrival of Miss Une.  
  
"Good morning, class." Then classes started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"UNFAIR!!!!!" Duo cried, lifting his arms upwards. "How come we'd never heard of this fiancee of yours before???!!!!!" Then he shook his head, his long braid swishing from left to right. "It should've made the news! 'The Engagement of the Winner Heir and the only daughter of James Catalonia, Count of Maine', sheeeeshh! How come you didn't tell us?!!?"  
  
"The engagement wasn't finalized. Besides, Dorothy's father didn't want the news to leak out just yet." Quatre answered, his eyes lowered. He was sitting on his chair, arranging the things inside his bag.  
  
They were preparing to go home since they just finished their training. Duo and Hilde, both consumed by curiosity, singled Quatre out to continue their inquisition.  
  
"Man, but what happened? You told us it was arranged two years ago!"  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!! Don't tell us your keeping a wife behind our backs!!!!" Hilde shrieked. Then she shook her head. "No, no, no, no, no, there should have been a wedding... Could it be... you murdered her!!??? Or maybe she eloped with someone else just before your wedding, leaving you behind grieving for your lost love???!!!!"  
  
Duo hit Hilde's head a little hard.  
  
"OOOUUUCCCHHH!!" she held her head. "DDUUUUOOOO!!!!!"  
  
"You've been reading too much novels, Hilde, it's bad for your health." Zechs said quietly, smirking.  
  
"Not you too, Zechs!!!"  
  
"Maybe she downloaded some stories from the net."  
  
"DDDUUUUU -----"  
  
"You're right, Hilde." Came a quiet response from Quatre.  
  
Duo and Hilde stopped bickering.  
  
"You're hiding a wife?" she asked excitedly.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "No, I killed her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the 'revelation' about Quatre's fiancee, they all went home. As usual, Duo went with Heero, with Hilde tagging along them, and Trowa went with Quatre.  
  
After Quatre dropped the 'bomb', everyone felt awkward to talk. Until now, silence remained between Quatre and Trowa. Trowa, concerned about his best friend, kept looking at the quiet boy beside him. "Quatre..."  
  
"You shouldn't be worried, Trowa."  
  
"What really happened?"  
  
Quatre stopped walking. Trowa also stopped and faced him.  
  
"She died in an airplane accident, it went down... crashed..." he bowed his head, "I killed her... It was all my fault..." Then he sighed. "Her body was never found."  
  
"Let it go, Quatre. You shouldn't keep it inside..." Trowa turned about and started walking again. "It isn't like you."  
  
Quatre blinked, then looked at his retreating friend.  
  
"But..." Quatre started to argue.  
  
"Let it go." Trowa was walking further and further away from him.  
  
"Trowa..." then he frowned, confused. "Trowa! Wait!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, he 'dreamt' about the 'girl' again. He woke up with a healing wound on his face.  
  
"Who are you...?" he asked silently, touching the healed wound on his cheek.  
  
The next day, Trowa went with him to school, again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//Please... anyone... help me... it's so painful... I-I know... Someone can hear me... help...//  
  
This time, it was his right arm that bled.  
  
Quatre was writing what was being written in the white board by Miss Une when he heard the same female voice and saw a trickle of blood dropped on his notebook. His eyes dilated, as several cuts appeared on his arm yet again, now blood is soaking the black sleeve of his uniform.  
  
He can feel the knife trailing over his excruciatingly painful arm...  
  
...then it stabbed his right shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Josephine de Beauharnais was the first wife of Napoleon Bonaparte, they met at a party on one of the mansions of Josephine's friend. It was said that Napoleon loved her dearly, but they never had a child of their own. So Napoleon had to marry another woma- " Miss Une looked at Quatre, who was swaying slightly.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
Duo looked at Quatre, and for some reason, Miss Une's power went down a little bit. That's when he smelled the scent of blood. Duo stood up abruptly.  
  
"Quatre!!!"  
  
All of them gasped when he fell down from his chair into the cold floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She smiled, totally enjoying herself. Like what happened last night, her knife wounds started to disappear.  
  
"That's very unhealthy, you know." said someone from behind her.  
  
"Dorothy, are you really enjoying yourself?" said a female voice, also from behind her. "You're losing too much blood."  
  
Dorothy smiled.  
  
"Of course, I am. Why else would I do this?"  
  
"Revenge?"  
  
She laughed. "I have nothing against Quatre... it's just that... his power... it's so beautiful..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre woke up to find all his classmates there, looking at him.  
  
"What? Where am I?" Quatre murmured, slowly sitting up.  
  
"You shouldn't!" Sally Po, their class doctor, who is also a psychic-her ability was to heal-told him.  
  
Quatre looked around at his surroundings. "What the...? What happened?!"  
  
"Quatre! You didn't tell us you were being attacked! 'Dream', my ass!! We were worried!!" Duo reprimanded him, shaking his index finger in front of Quatre.  
  
"Attacked?"  
  
Hilde nodded vigorously. "Yeah! You were bleeding! Although... why are there no knife cuts on your uniform?"  
  
Duo smacked his hand on his forehead. "Hilde!!! Quatre wasn't directly attacked! He felt it! The pain of a person! Because of his emphatic ability, it was transferred to him!"  
  
"Oh! Like psychosomatic?" She asked, now understanding what happened. Duo nodded sagely.  
  
"You didn't tell me that you are a Sharing emphath." Heero said quietly from Quatre's side.  
  
"Guess I forgot it..." Quatre murmured quietly with his head bowed.  
  
"But how could it happen?" Zechs pondered. "How could it affect Quatre? Beside the mental wall of Miss Une, either the person was in a really excruciating pain or, it had to be someone very close to Quatre -to have a strong connection."  
  
Trowa was looking at Quatre quietly. Quatre noticed this.  
  
"Don't worry, Trowa, I'm alright." Quatre smiled placatingly.  
  
Trowa stared at him for a long time, then he nodded. He looked at the others, saying, "Guys, we should leave Quatre to rest. We'll just disturb him." Then he went out of the clinic. The others shrugged.  
  
"Hey Quat! Sleep tight!" Duo said, then he went out, too, with Heero who only nodded to him. Zechs and Hilde followed behind.  
  
"Rest!" Sally ordered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Soooo...What d'you guys think really happened to Quatre?" Duo asked no one in particular.  
  
"I think it's someone close to him." Zechs answered. Hilde nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it is someone close. I think...the person is a masochist." Trowa said. Heero agreed with him with a nod.  
  
"Either someone is torturing a person close to Quatre, or a person close to Quatre is torturing himself, or herself." Heero said, his arms crossed.  
  
"All for the sake of hurting Quatre..." Hilde murmured.  
  
Trowa heard this and his face hardened.  
  
"Can't be. If someone in the Winner family was kidnapped, I'm sure Quatre would tell us. Or it would be featured in the news." Zechs said.  
  
"But who...?" Duo sighed. "Haahhh... I think my heart stopped for a while when I saw him lying there as if he died... I keep remembering the vision of my death..." he shuddered unconsciously.  
  
Heero snorted. "Baka o iuna."  
  
Duo scowled and pouted. "Hey! Ever since that incident, you have been calling me 'stupid' in Japanese!" He also snorted. "Hah! Don't you think I won't discover what 'baka' means?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"There he goes again! Sheeesh!"  
  
Then Duo became serious. "What's on your mind, Heero?" he asked, noticing the fierce expression on Heero's face.  
  
Heero scowled, then he shook his head, as if negating something in his mind. "Can't be... his fiancee... but she's dead..."  
  
Duo frowned. "You must be kidding. She's dead."  
  
"There is a possibility." Trowa said suddenly from behind them. "Quatre told me her body wasn't found until now."  
  
"WHAT???!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
// help... help me... somebody... Quatre!!!!!! You can hear me... I know you can... Please... help...//  
  
Then a cut appeared in the middle of his palm.  
  
Quatre bolted from his lying position. The cut was slowly disappearing already, but the feeling of pain lingered.  
  
He can't take this anymore.  
  
Quatre stood up and went out to search for the place where the feeling of pain is coming from.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He's trying to hold all the pain inside... Trowa realized.  
  
"Guys.." he murmured suddenly, "I think I'll go and check on Quatre again."  
  
Then he proceeded to the clinic.  
  
"Hmmm. I think Trowa's a bit too worried 'bout Quatre.." Duo noted.  
  
Zechs shrugged. "I think it's because he feels a little responsible. He was asked by Quatre's mother to look out for her son. And he also thinks Quatre's 'trying to hold all the pain inside', quote and unquote."  
  
"You read all that in his mind?!" Duo asked, both brows rising.  
  
Zechs snorted. "Hm. He's so worried his mind became an open book."  
  
"Heeehhhh??!!" Duo looked up the ceiling, placing his hands on his nape and leaning on the back of his chair.  
  
Heero was contemplating about what he just learned. He shook his head again and looked at his classmates. Hilde was worried; it shows in her face. Zechs was still thinking. And Duo... He blinked when Duo's face contorted, then he yelped.  
  
"Damn you, Quatre!! I didn't sensed it!! Something's about to happen to him!!"  
  
The door opened all of a sudden, then a very worried Trowa said, "Quatre's gone!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre continued to walk. He knows where the place is.  
  
He looked at the abandoned factory in front of him. Then he went in.  
  
Inside, it was dim. There was nothing there, just some crates and useless machine. Light shone from some broken windows, but it was generally dark. When he got inside, the door closed suddenly behind him.  
  
Then a figure emerged from the shadows. Quatre's eyes widened when he realized who it was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The five students were running as fast as they can. Since they don't know where Quatre went, they relied on Trowa's and Duo's spider senses.  
  
"Duo!! What did you see in your vision??!!" Demanded the frantic Trowa.  
  
"Quatre's gonna be stabbed! AGAIN!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dorothy!" Quatre can't believe this. It was his dead fiancee. The girl with long, blond hair and Nordic blue eyes smiled. "It's been a long time, Quatre."  
  
"But... This can't be! You're..."  
  
"Dead?" Dorothy laughed. "Obviously, I'm not."  
  
"But...how?"  
  
Dorothy inclined her head to one side. "During that fateful flight in papa's airplane-it really went down, you saw what happened to it-but that day, I discovered something about myself. I can astral project." She lifted her hand and it shimmered, then a small dagger appeared suddenly.  
  
"Astral projection?!"  
  
Dorothy smiled and nodded.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "But why didn't you tell us?! Or tell your family?! They were worried! They mourned you for a long time. I mourned you for a long time!" Quatre bowed his head. "You were my best friend! My fiancee!"  
  
Dorothy inclined her head. Then she closed her eyes. "Yes, I regretted that, not telling you or my family about me being alive...But something had happened." She smiled. "You'll know it soon."  
  
"What?! And why did you come back!? Where is that bastard who tortured you?"  
  
"Tortured me? Quatre, nobody tortured me. I tortured myself! I wanted to feel your power! It was...wonderful!" then she turned serious. "As to my reason why I came back...I came to warn you...The attacks will continue...you and your friends might want to prepare for us...we do not want to attack you, being defenseless..."  
  
"We?!"  
  
"Hm-hmm!"  
  
"Who are 'we'?"  
  
Before Dorothy could answer, someone appeared behind her. The person-whom he can't see-whispered something to her, then Dorothy smiled again. "It seems you're friends are coming. Guess I have to do this now."  
  
She raised her dagger, when a sudden blast opened the large door of the factory, jerking her backwards. It was his classmates. Heero's hand was raised-obviously he just blasted the door open with his Telekinesis-with Trowa beside him and the others behind them.  
  
"Hmmmm... Oh well, reinforcements are here." She bowed, "Greetings, Section Psyche, I'm Dorothy Catalonia, Quatre's quite alive fiancee." She flashed another smile before stabbing herself, this time in the stomach.  
  
Quatre jerked in pain just as Dorothy did. But Dorothy had the gall to retain her smile. "Till we meet again, Quatre." The black-haired young man appeared from behind her and caught her just as she became unconscious. The youth looked at them, still hidden behind the shadows.  
  
Duo felt a pricking sensation at the back of his neck, then realization bloomed.  
  
"You!" Duo snarled. Heero scowled at the person. Duo, anger consuming him, charged forward, intent on attacking the person.  
  
But Dorothy and her 'friend' disappeared. Trowa moved towards Quatre, whose stomach was bleeding profusely.  
  
"Heero! It was the stalker!!!" Duo snarled yet again, irrational even though his enemy had gone already. He was only retrained by Heero's steel- like grip on his arm.  
  
"Calm down."  
  
"BUT...!"  
  
"Calm down, Duo, first things first, and that is Quatre." Heero said, his face a cold mask. Duo jaw ticked, indicating his anger, but logic told him it would be useless. He slowly opened his tightly clenched fists, and sighed. Then he spun towards their bleeding comrade. "Hey! You okey, Quat?!"  
  
Heero smiled briefly at his best friend, then he went to help his classmate.  
  
"How is he?" Hilde asked Trowa, looking worriedly at the blond Arabian.  
  
"The wound is healing." Trowa confirmed. "But he loss too much blood..."  
  
He looked at his unconscious friend, his own heart twisting with worry. "Quatre....hang on."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Training that day was cancelled. They were all watching over Quatre, but the blond boy, embarrassed by their attention and fussing, told them to go home since it's already dismissal, and said he can manage on his own. He almost succeeded in convincing all of them, except for one person.  
  
Trowa.  
  
He sighed as the taller boy settled on the chair beside him. "Must you be persistent? I am alright..."  
  
"Are you? Maybe physically you've survived but emotionally..." He dipped his head, his long bangs hiding his face, " You just saw your fiancee hours ago. Do you still feel guilty?" Do you still love her? He wanted to know.  
  
Quatre looked at him in reluctantly. "Yeah, in a way, I felt guilty, because she was supposed to meet me in London that day when the plane crashed." He admitted to his best friend.  
  
"You shouldn't. It isn't your fault the plane went down." came the quiet reply.  
  
Quatre looked at him for a long time, and oddly, felt comforted by the Trowa's expressionless face. Then he started to laugh. Trowa blinked, confused. Then his eyes widened in surprise when Quatre leaned his head on Trowa's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, you're right! I've been blaming myself for two years, and it had been a burden..." He sighed. "My connection to her is broken now. I don't feel guilty anymore." Then he looked up and smiled at Trowa, a full, beautiful smile.  
  
Like that of an angel.  
  
"Thanks, Trowa!!"  
  
Trowa stared, he can't help it, but other urges seized him.  
  
Quatre was still smiling when Trowa's lips went down and covered his own. Quatre blinked, stunned, opening his mouth unconsciously, but latter just deepened the kiss.  
  
When the kiss ended-with Quatre blinking again-Trowa smiled and brushed the back of his hand on Quatre's cheek.  
  
"I've always wanted to do that." he said gently. "What did you want to say?"  
  
Quatre blinked yet again, as if he just awakened from a long sleep. Then he realized what just happened, and that Trowa just asked a question.  
  
"D-Dorothy... s-she's not my fiancee... n-not anymore..." Quatre stuttered, blushing intensely.  
  
Trowa nodded, the lips hidden on one side of his face curling into a small smile.  
  
~~~~~@@@~~~~~  
  
Glass Angel: Awwww... ain't that sweet? (shakes her head) Opps... that was my other, more cynical self typing. Hehe...  
  
Also, Gomen to all Quatre's fans!!! I didn't mean to hurt Quatre... Would it be placating to tell you that I was wincing when I typed this story? And another FYI, there are two types of emphath, Sharing and Healing. Both can feel the pain of a person, sometimes even that of dead person, (creepy?) but the Sharing emphath absorbs the wound of the person, or the corpse, and heals himself. The Healing emphath just heals the person. ( Like Sally. )  
  
Are you all enjoying it so far? Or is it getting creepier and creepier? Please tell me all your suggestions and opinions, I really need them!  
  
LOVE YAOI!!! Trowa and Quatre are so cute together!!! *yawns* I'm sleepy, Oyasumi, minna. Ja ne. 


	5. Part four: The Voice

Hullo! Tadaima! Here, this is chapter four, just for you. Thanks for all who reviewed! I didn't have to be a martyr after all! Sorry if it took me a long while to update. There weren't enough reviews! *pouts*. To all who doesn't know, this is YAOI, 1x2, 3x4, 5xM yada yada yada.. Enjoy.  
  
~~~ The Glass Angel.  
  
~~~~~@@@~~~~~  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The Voice  
  
// Please.... help me.... it hurts!! It's so...... painful..... HELP!!.... can't take t-this anymore..... I know.... I know that..... someone..... can hear me....please help me.....//  
  
The pain was consumingly.... excruciating.  
  
He felt fire suffuse his left arm, the flames shooting down to his bone. His response was just as instantaneous. His head spun, he felt dizzy and his vision blurred.  
  
He felt the sharp knife make another deep cut, then the voice in his mind screamed.  
  
// AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! //  
  
And another ugly cut appeared on his left arm, adding to his agony.  
  
Quatre woke up with a hoarse cry tearing from his throat. His heart thundered and he gasped for air, his lungs suddenly incapable of breathing.  
  
His left arm was throbbing with intense pain, and when he looked at it, it was bleeding like crazy due to several deep cuts from the sharp knife. It made his head spin yet again...  
  
...then suddenly, the one cut started to heal itself. Then the other open cuts closed slowly and the bleeding stooped.  
  
In a blink of an eye, all his knife cuts were healed, only a streak of redness from the deep cuts lingered on his pale skin.  
  
Nothing more.  
  
No scars.  
  
The only indication that his 'dream' wasn't just a dream is the bloodstains on his blankets and pillows.  
  
Quatre folded his legs upward and rested his forehead on his knees. He looked sideward to his left and he lifted his left arm. He wiggled it, then closed and opened it, then he shook it. Quatre sighed.  
  
It had happened again.  
  
A sudden knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Quatre, I know you're awake...."  
  
The door opened, revealing a small woman who looks like the female version of Quatre. She has the same azure eyes, the same shade of blond hair, and the same features, just that hers was just more feminine than Quatre, and her hair is just longer.  
  
Quatre smiled slightly. "Mother..."  
  
Quatrine Winner also smiled, but hers was strained. Then she walked towards him and sat at the foot of his four poster bed.  
  
"How are you?" Quatrine asked gently, caressing his right cheek.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "I'm okey..."  
  
But Quatrine also shook her head. "Quatre, I felt it, I felt your pain."  
  
Quatre bowed his head and shifted, trying to hide the bloodstains.  
  
But his mother was quick, and she gasped when she saw the bloodstains on his blankets and pillows. "Oh, Quatre!!" she cried, then she embraced her son.  
  
"It happened again? But why?"  
  
Quatre rested his head on his mother's shoulder. "Don't worry, mother, it healed immediately, and I only lost a few blood." Quatrine caressed her son's temple.  
  
He yawned. He didn't know why but whenever his mother hold him like this, he always feel safe and... drowsy. "Mother, I had the most peculiar 'dream'... about someone... a girl... I don't know who..." he yawned again. "Her voice kinda reminded me of Dorothy... but that can't be... how can I feel her pain? Pity I didn't get to see her face.. My power doesn't work like that ..."  
  
His mother stared at him in shock. Quatre yawned for the third time.  
  
Quatrine looked at her son for quite a while, then sighed. "Go to sleep, my son."  
  
Quatrine didn't have to say it anymore since Quatre's already asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the other side of town, at this time of the night, a tall girl with long, blond hair and Nordic blue eyes looked at the bloody knife on her hand. Then she looked at the deep but closing wounds on her left arm.  
  
She smiled.  
  
Emphathy is such a wonderful power.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Trowa was just preparing to leave his home when his sister, Catherine, called from the den.  
  
"Trowa! You have a phone call from Quatre's mother!"  
  
Trowa inclined his head thoughtfully, then he proceeded to the den. He lifted the phone to his ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Trowa," Quatrine said from the other line, "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Winner."  
  
"I was wondering... if... could you accompany Quatre to school this morning? He refused to ride in the car," a small, but strained laugh, "and I was just wondering if... well, he told me that recently, you all had a stalker... " she left her request hanging in the air.  
  
Trowa smiled. He felt worry even from across the line.  
  
"Don't worry, Mrs. Winner, I'll accompany him to Sthrathmore, I'll be there shortly."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mother shouldn't have bothered..." Quatre murmured quietly from beside Trowa. The brown-haired, unibanged youth smiled slightly, then he looked ahead.  
  
"She's just worried." he said.  
  
"Trowa, sorry for the bother..."  
  
Trowa shook his head. "Aren't you the one who said we should help each other out? All for one and one for all?"  
  
"Yeah, " he admitted, "But..."  
  
"Then don't argue anymore and walk."  
  
They were near their school when Trowa, out of the blue, asked, "You're bothered... What happened? I can feel your worry..."  
  
Quatre stopped walking, staring with wide eyes at Trowa. Then he sighed. "No... it's nothing...maybe it's just the strain of the stalker..."  
  
Trowa inclined his head in his usual way, then he nodded, accepting his explanation  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yo! Quat! Trowa! G'morning!" Duo greeted from his desk. The grinning braided youth was sitting on his desk instead of the chair. In front of him, leaning on his back against the window, in his no doubt favorite position, was Heero. His greeting was a single nod in their direction.  
  
In the past week when Heero first arrived in Section Psyche, the two had become the best of friends, with Duo always in the company of the brown- haired young man. Especially now, when five days ago, Heero saved his life.  
  
"'Morning." Zechs said. Then he raised his right brow. "You're almost late. Why is that? Usually, you two are the first ones to get here."  
  
"Were you stalked again?!" Hilde asked from her desk, disturbed.  
  
Quatre smiled. "No... it's because of a... dream."  
  
Duo's grinning face became serious. "Does it include me, Heero and the stalker?"  
  
"Nah... it's about a girl...."  
  
"Then you didn't get another ability.... Wait a sec," Duo blinked as Quatre's answer sank in. "D'you say a girl!!!???"  
  
All looked at Quatre in surprise, even Trowa. Heero raised his left brow.  
  
All of them knew that Quatre avoided girls like plague, for some reason they don't know, even though they swarm around him like bees around honey.  
  
Quatre smiled again. "Knew I'd get reactions like that...I know I'm a bit strained around girls, having bad experience with them and all, except Hilde, but it's true...I dreamt about a girl, who reminded me of another girl from my past."  
  
"How come we'd never heard of a girl from your past before?!" Duo demanded. "C'mon, Quat! Tell us!"  
  
"What bad experience???!!!!" Hilde also demanded right after Duo.  
  
Quatre just smiled, saying nothing.  
  
Hilde pouted and looked at Zechs. "Is he telling the truth, that he dreamt of a girl?"  
  
Zechs narrowed his eyes, a gleam of interest evident. "I think so. I tried to read him and I heard a woman's voice, but he closed his mind immediately, so I didn't get to hear more."  
  
Quatre was saved from further inquisition with the arrival of Miss Une.  
  
"Good morning, class." Then classes started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"UNFAIR!!!!!" Duo cried, lifting his arms upwards. "How come we'd never heard of this fiancee of yours before???!!!!!" Then he shook his head, his long braid swishing from left to right. "It should've made the news! 'The Engagement of the Winner Heir and the only daughter of James Catalonia, Count of Maine', sheeeeshh! How come you didn't tell us?!!?"  
  
"The engagement wasn't finalized. Besides, Dorothy's father didn't want the news to leak out just yet." Quatre answered, his eyes lowered. He was sitting on his chair, arranging the things inside his bag.  
  
They were preparing to go home since they just finished their training. Duo and Hilde, both consumed by curiosity, singled Quatre out to continue their inquisition.  
  
"Man, but what happened? You told us it was arranged two years ago!"  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!! Don't tell us your keeping a wife behind our backs!!!!" Hilde shrieked. Then she shook her head. "No, no, no, no, no, there should have been a wedding... Could it be... you murdered her!!??? Or maybe she eloped with someone else just before your wedding, leaving you behind grieving for your lost love???!!!!"  
  
Duo hit Hilde's head a little hard.  
  
"OOOUUUCCCHHH!!" she held her head. "DDUUUUOOOO!!!!!"  
  
"You've been reading too much novels, Hilde, it's bad for your health." Zechs said quietly, smirking.  
  
"Not you too, Zechs!!!"  
  
"Maybe she downloaded some stories from the net."  
  
"DDDUUUUU -----"  
  
"You're right, Hilde." Came a quiet response from Quatre.  
  
Duo and Hilde stopped bickering.  
  
"You're hiding a wife?" she asked excitedly.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "No, I killed her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the 'revelation' about Quatre's fiancee, they all went home. As usual, Duo went with Heero, with Hilde tagging along them, and Trowa went with Quatre.  
  
After Quatre dropped the 'bomb', everyone felt awkward to talk. Until now, silence remained between Quatre and Trowa. Trowa, concerned about his best friend, kept looking at the quiet boy beside him. "Quatre..."  
  
"You shouldn't be worried, Trowa."  
  
"What really happened?"  
  
Quatre stopped walking. Trowa also stopped and faced him.  
  
"She died in an airplane accident, it went down... crashed..." he bowed his head, "I killed her... It was all my fault..." Then he sighed. "Her body was never found."  
  
"Let it go, Quatre. You shouldn't keep it inside..." Trowa turned about and started walking again. "It isn't like you."  
  
Quatre blinked, then looked at his retreating friend.  
  
"But..." Quatre started to argue.  
  
"Let it go." Trowa was walking further and further away from him.  
  
"Trowa..." then he frowned, confused. "Trowa! Wait!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, he 'dreamt' about the 'girl' again. He woke up with a healing wound on his face.  
  
"Who are you...?" he asked silently, touching the healed wound on his cheek.  
  
The next day, Trowa went with him to school, again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//Please... anyone... help me... it's so painful... I-I know... Someone can hear me... help...//  
  
This time, it was his right arm that bled.  
  
Quatre was writing what was being written in the white board by Miss Une when he heard the same female voice and saw a trickle of blood dropped on his notebook. His eyes dilated, as several cuts appeared on his arm yet again, now blood is soaking the black sleeve of his uniform.  
  
He can feel the knife trailing over his excruciatingly painful arm...  
  
...then it stabbed his right shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Josephine de Beauharnais was the first wife of Napoleon Bonaparte, they met at a party on one of the mansions of Josephine's friend. It was said that Napoleon loved her dearly, but they never had a child of their own. So Napoleon had to marry another woma- " Miss Une looked at Quatre, who was swaying slightly.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
Duo looked at Quatre, and for some reason, Miss Une's power went down a little bit. That's when he smelled the scent of blood. Duo stood up abruptly.  
  
"Quatre!!!"  
  
All of them gasped when he fell down from his chair into the cold floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She smiled, totally enjoying herself. Like what happened last night, her knife wounds started to disappear.  
  
"That's very unhealthy, you know." said someone from behind her.  
  
"Dorothy, are you really enjoying yourself?" said a female voice, also from behind her. "You're losing too much blood."  
  
Dorothy smiled.  
  
"Of course, I am. Why else would I do this?"  
  
"Revenge?"  
  
She laughed. "I have nothing against Quatre... it's just that... his power... it's so beautiful..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre woke up to find all his classmates there, looking at him.  
  
"What? Where am I?" Quatre murmured, slowly sitting up.  
  
"You shouldn't!" Sally Po, their class doctor, who is also a psychic-her ability was to heal-told him.  
  
Quatre looked around at his surroundings. "What the...? What happened?!"  
  
"Quatre! You didn't tell us you were being attacked! 'Dream', my ass!! We were worried!!" Duo reprimanded him, shaking his index finger in front of Quatre.  
  
"Attacked?"  
  
Hilde nodded vigorously. "Yeah! You were bleeding! Although... why are there no knife cuts on your uniform?"  
  
Duo smacked his hand on his forehead. "Hilde!!! Quatre wasn't directly attacked! He felt it! The pain of a person! Because of his emphatic ability, it was transferred to him!"  
  
"Oh! Like psychosomatic?" She asked, now understanding what happened. Duo nodded sagely.  
  
"You didn't tell me that you are a Sharing emphath." Heero said quietly from Quatre's side.  
  
"Guess I forgot it..." Quatre murmured quietly with his head bowed.  
  
"But how could it happen?" Zechs pondered. "How could it affect Quatre? Beside the mental wall of Miss Une, either the person was in a really excruciating pain or, it had to be someone very close to Quatre -to have a strong connection."  
  
Trowa was looking at Quatre quietly. Quatre noticed this.  
  
"Don't worry, Trowa, I'm alright." Quatre smiled placatingly.  
  
Trowa stared at him for a long time, then he nodded. He looked at the others, saying, "Guys, we should leave Quatre to rest. We'll just disturb him." Then he went out of the clinic. The others shrugged.  
  
"Hey Quat! Sleep tight!" Duo said, then he went out, too, with Heero who only nodded to him. Zechs and Hilde followed behind.  
  
"Rest!" Sally ordered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Soooo...What d'you guys think really happened to Quatre?" Duo asked no one in particular.  
  
"I think it's someone close to him." Zechs answered. Hilde nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it is someone close. I think...the person is a masochist." Trowa said. Heero agreed with him with a nod.  
  
"Either someone is torturing a person close to Quatre, or a person close to Quatre is torturing himself, or herself." Heero said, his arms crossed.  
  
"All for the sake of hurting Quatre..." Hilde murmured.  
  
Trowa heard this and his face hardened.  
  
"Can't be. If someone in the Winner family was kidnapped, I'm sure Quatre would tell us. Or it would be featured in the news." Zechs said.  
  
"But who...?" Duo sighed. "Haahhh... I think my heart stopped for a while when I saw him lying there as if he died... I keep remembering the vision of my death..." he shuddered unconsciously.  
  
Heero snorted. "Baka o iuna."  
  
Duo scowled and pouted. "Hey! Ever since that incident, you have been calling me 'stupid' in Japanese!" He also snorted. "Hah! Don't you think I won't discover what 'baka' means?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"There he goes again! Sheeesh!"  
  
Then Duo became serious. "What's on your mind, Heero?" he asked, noticing the fierce expression on Heero's face.  
  
Heero scowled, then he shook his head, as if negating something in his mind. "Can't be... his fiancee... but she's dead..."  
  
Duo frowned. "You must be kidding. She's dead."  
  
"There is a possibility." Trowa said suddenly from behind them. "Quatre told me her body wasn't found until now."  
  
"WHAT???!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
// help... help me... somebody... Quatre!!!!!! You can hear me... I know you can... Please... help...//  
  
Then a cut appeared in the middle of his palm.  
  
Quatre bolted from his lying position. The cut was slowly disappearing already, but the feeling of pain lingered.  
  
He can't take this anymore.  
  
Quatre stood up and went out to search for the place where the feeling of pain is coming from.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He's trying to hold all the pain inside... Trowa realized.  
  
"Guys.." he murmured suddenly, "I think I'll go and check on Quatre again."  
  
Then he proceeded to the clinic.  
  
"Hmmm. I think Trowa's a bit too worried 'bout Quatre.." Duo noted.  
  
Zechs shrugged. "I think it's because he feels a little responsible. He was asked by Quatre's mother to look out for her son. And he also thinks Quatre's 'trying to hold all the pain inside', quote and unquote."  
  
"You read all that in his mind?!" Duo asked, both brows rising.  
  
Zechs snorted. "Hm. He's so worried his mind became an open book."  
  
"Heeehhhh??!!" Duo looked up the ceiling, placing his hands on his nape and leaning on the back of his chair.  
  
Heero was contemplating about what he just learned. He shook his head again and looked at his classmates. Hilde was worried; it shows in her face. Zechs was still thinking. And Duo... He blinked when Duo's face contorted, then he yelped.  
  
"Damn you, Quatre!! I didn't sensed it!! Something's about to happen to him!!"  
  
The door opened all of a sudden, then a very worried Trowa said, "Quatre's gone!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre continued to walk. He knows where the place is.  
  
He looked at the abandoned factory in front of him. Then he went in.  
  
Inside, it was dim. There was nothing there, just some crates and useless machine. Light shone from some broken windows, but it was generally dark. When he got inside, the door closed suddenly behind him.  
  
Then a figure emerged from the shadows. Quatre's eyes widened when he realized who it was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The five students were running as fast as they can. Since they don't know where Quatre went, they relied on Trowa's and Duo's spider senses.  
  
"Duo!! What did you see in your vision??!!" Demanded the frantic Trowa.  
  
"Quatre's gonna be stabbed! AGAIN!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dorothy!" Quatre can't believe this. It was his dead fiancee. The girl with long, blond hair and Nordic blue eyes smiled. "It's been a long time, Quatre."  
  
"But... This can't be! You're..."  
  
"Dead?" Dorothy laughed. "Obviously, I'm not."  
  
"But...how?"  
  
Dorothy inclined her head to one side. "During that fateful flight in papa's airplane-it really went down, you saw what happened to it-but that day, I discovered something about myself. I can astral project." She lifted her hand and it shimmered, then a small dagger appeared suddenly.  
  
"Astral projection?!"  
  
Dorothy smiled and nodded.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "But why didn't you tell us?! Or tell your family?! They were worried! They mourned you for a long time. I mourned you for a long time!" Quatre bowed his head. "You were my best friend! My fiancee!"  
  
Dorothy inclined her head. Then she closed her eyes. "Yes, I regretted that, not telling you or my family about me being alive...But something had happened." She smiled. "You'll know it soon."  
  
"What?! And why did you come back!? Where is that bastard who tortured you?"  
  
"Tortured me? Quatre, nobody tortured me. I tortured myself! I wanted to feel your power! It was...wonderful!" then she turned serious. "As to my reason why I came back...I came to warn you...The attacks will continue...you and your friends might want to prepare for us...we do not want to attack you, being defenseless..."  
  
"We?!"  
  
"Hm-hmm!"  
  
"Who are 'we'?"  
  
Before Dorothy could answer, someone appeared behind her. The person-whom he can't see-whispered something to her, then Dorothy smiled again. "It seems you're friends are coming. Guess I have to do this now."  
  
She raised her dagger, when a sudden blast opened the large door of the factory, jerking her backwards. It was his classmates. Heero's hand was raised-obviously he just blasted the door open with his Telekinesis-with Trowa beside him and the others behind them.  
  
"Hmmmm... Oh well, reinforcements are here." She bowed, "Greetings, Section Psyche, I'm Dorothy Catalonia, Quatre's quite alive fiancee." She flashed another smile before stabbing herself, this time in the stomach.  
  
Quatre jerked in pain just as Dorothy did. But Dorothy had the gall to retain her smile. "Till we meet again, Quatre." The black-haired young man appeared from behind her and caught her just as she became unconscious. The youth looked at them, still hidden behind the shadows.  
  
Duo felt a pricking sensation at the back of his neck, then realization bloomed.  
  
"You!" Duo snarled. Heero scowled at the person. Duo, anger consuming him, charged forward, intent on attacking the person.  
  
But Dorothy and her 'friend' disappeared. Trowa moved towards Quatre, whose stomach was bleeding profusely.  
  
"Heero! It was the stalker!!!" Duo snarled yet again, irrational even though his enemy had gone already. He was only retrained by Heero's steel- like grip on his arm.  
  
"Calm down."  
  
"BUT...!"  
  
"Calm down, Duo, first things first, and that is Quatre." Heero said, his face a cold mask. Duo jaw ticked, indicating his anger, but logic told him it would be useless. He slowly opened his tightly clenched fists, and sighed. Then he spun towards their bleeding comrade. "Hey! You okey, Quat?!"  
  
Heero smiled briefly at his best friend, then he went to help his classmate.  
  
"How is he?" Hilde asked Trowa, looking worriedly at the blond Arabian.  
  
"The wound is healing." Trowa confirmed. "But he loss too much blood..."  
  
He looked at his unconscious friend, his own heart twisting with worry. "Quatre....hang on."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Training that day was cancelled. They were all watching over Quatre, but the blond boy, embarrassed by their attention and fussing, told them to go home since it's already dismissal, and said he can manage on his own. He almost succeeded in convincing all of them, except for one person.  
  
Trowa.  
  
He sighed as the taller boy settled on the chair beside him. "Must you be persistent? I am alright..."  
  
"Are you? Maybe physically you've survived but emotionally..." He dipped his head, his long bangs hiding his face, " You just saw your fiancee hours ago. Do you still feel guilty?" Do you still love her? He wanted to know.  
  
Quatre looked at him in reluctantly. "Yeah, in a way, I felt guilty, because she was supposed to meet me in London that day when the plane crashed." He admitted to his best friend.  
  
"You shouldn't. It isn't your fault the plane went down." came the quiet reply.  
  
Quatre looked at him for a long time, and oddly, felt comforted by the Trowa's expressionless face. Then he started to laugh. Trowa blinked, confused. Then his eyes widened in surprise when Quatre leaned his head on Trowa's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, you're right! I've been blaming myself for two years, and it had been a burden..." He sighed. "My connection to her is broken now. I don't feel guilty anymore." Then he looked up and smiled at Trowa, a full, beautiful smile.  
  
Like that of an angel.  
  
"Thanks, Trowa!!"  
  
Trowa stared, he can't help it, but other urges seized him.  
  
Quatre was still smiling when Trowa's lips went down and covered his own. Quatre blinked, stunned, opening his mouth unconsciously, but latter just deepened the kiss.  
  
When the kiss ended-with Quatre blinking again-Trowa smiled and brushed the back of his hand on Quatre's cheek.  
  
"I've always wanted to do that." he said gently. "What did you want to say?"  
  
Quatre blinked yet again, as if he just awakened from a long sleep. Then he realized what just happened, and that Trowa just asked a question.  
  
"D-Dorothy... s-she's not my fiancee... n-not anymore..." Quatre stuttered, blushing intensely.  
  
Trowa nodded, the lips hidden on one side of his face curling into a small smile.  
  
~~~~~@@@~~~~~  
  
Glass Angel: Awwww... ain't that sweet? (shakes her head) Opps... that was my other, more cynical self typing. Hehe...  
  
Also, Gomen to all Quatre's fans!!! I didn't mean to hurt Quatre... Would it be placating to tell you that I was wincing when I typed this story? And another FYI, there are two types of emphath, Sharing and Healing. Both can feel the pain of a person, sometimes even that of dead person, (creepy?) but the Sharing emphath absorbs the wound of the person, or the corpse, and heals himself. The Healing emphath just heals the person. ( Like Sally. )  
  
Are you all enjoying it so far? Or is it getting creepier and creepier? Please tell me all your suggestions and opinions, I really need them!  
  
LOVE YAOI!!! Trowa and Quatre are so cute together!!! *yawns* I'm sleepy, Oyasumi, minna. Ja ne. 


End file.
